


Some Lucky Charm

by Ofke9f83kt0in194i49292irk29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst, if you can count two chapters being slowburn, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofke9f83kt0in194i49292irk29/pseuds/Ofke9f83kt0in194i49292irk29
Summary: At the match against Shiratorizawa, Suga is faced with how he feels. Now the game isn't the only thing that is occupying his mind.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	Some Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I love the dynamic that Suga and Daichi have. When I think of them, its just heart eyes <3
> 
> This is my first try at a slow burn but its only going to be two chapters bc I love the burn but hate the slow lol

The bus ride to the tournament was everything but relaxing. Nerves were tense, shoulders are taut, and despite the rowdy behaviour of Tanaka and Nishinoya, everyone had the same itch in their fingers for the day ahead.

Suga sat with his elbow on the windowsill, peering out at the passing scenery. Not really processing the view, the only thing running through his mind were the what-ifs and potential plays. He didnt show his anxiety, but his tapping foot indicated otherwise.

Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Daichi." He said, without turning around.

Karasuno's captain took a seat beside him, with a half smile on his face, "How did you know it was me?" He asked.

Suga turned towards him, "I could see your reflection in the mirror."

Daichi barked a laugh. "Right."

He settled in closer and they sat together in silence for a bit until, "We made it to the finals." Daichi said softly. He was looking straight ahead, through the windshield of the bus. As if he was driving them to the future.

"We made it to the finals." Suga echoed softly.

"Nervous?" Daichi asked.

Suga scoffed, "Who, me? Never." He posed confidently, with his hands on his hips.

That drew a stiff laugh out of his friend. A harsh line had appeared on his brow, and Suga knew it meant he was stressed out of his mind. Being captain meant being the support pillar to the rest of the team. Being a third year meant keeping up appearances to the younger students. Being Daichi meant he was strong, no matter what. Suga liked this about him. His reliability was, as far as Suga was concerned, unparalleled. The only issue was that sometimes it was an act, and it had to be forced. It was painful to be a bystander to it, especially when there was little he could do to properly relieve the burden. 

"Daichi." Suga laid a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. He could feel the muscle ripple underneath when Daichi turned towards him and did his best to ignore whatever itch swirled in his chest.

"I know." Daichi said, with a lopsided smile that Suga knew he would be seeing for the next month. “We can do this.” The line on his brow softened. 

Suga smiled widely. That’s better. 

“Sawamura!” Michimiya called out, waving at their group. 

Suga felt the itch in his chest grow into something more of a throbbing pain. Focus on the game, he thought, just focus on today. 

Daichi stepped forward, greeting the three girls with a confident smile. As he stepped off the bus, Suga caught snippets of their conversation, how they had to come to cheer them on, how excited they were that Karasuno had made it to the finals. Michimiya had a blush on her face that was most definitely not from the sun. Suga watched as she pulled something from her pocket with shaky hands and had the sudden desire to run away; maybe he could run home. 

Instead, like the wonderful vice captain that he was, he pushed Asahi towards the entrance of the centre, ushered the team along, which he likened to herding half-drunk cats who could fly, and pretended to not listen as his crush flirted with three different girls, one of whom, definitely liked him. 

The game, he insists, the tournament. 

Suga laid down his bags on the ground and looked around him at the other schools. So many teams looking to win. So many to beat and so many that would be defeated. He let out a sigh. Nervous energy, and whatever was going on outside, which was definitely not his business, was getting to him. But he could be pouty at another time, when they were home, and the results of the tournament had been widely announced. Then, he could go feel sorry for himself and pretend something else occupied his mind, other than warm brown eyes and a soft voice. 

At least he could count on the younger students for the energy he seemed to lack. 

Not.

Hinata was shaking so much, Suga could feel the vibrations through the floor. Tanaka and Nishinoya were whispering to each other, something about girls and fame - definitely something Suga was going to have to ignore for the time being. The other members were nowhere to be seen. Suga briefly wondered if he should go look for them but decided against it, because Asahi had begun to mutter to himself under his breath, with the darkest look on his face. Suga nudged him with his foot, “You look like you’re about to murder someone, Asahi. That, or maybe you're cursing the other team for our victory?” He tried to say good-naturedly. It came off tense. 

The taller boy buried his head in his hands, “This is so scary.” He wailed into his arms. Then he straightened up so suddenly, Suga flinched. "I need to use the washroom." Asahi announced, his face ashen, as he sped off. 

“Don’t mind.” Suga hummed, pretending as if he wasn’t about to burn a hole into the ground from nerves himself. 

He was so focused on not bursting into flames from pure anxiety, he didn't even notice Daichi walk up to him.

“Look what Michimiya gave me, for the team.” He announced, proudly. A red and gold charm dropped into his palm and Suga felt his fingers become brittle. He was worried they would break at the slightest pressure, not to mention at a block or serve. 

“Don’t you mean, for you?” He teased, a little humourlessly. There was only so much he could keep up with at a time like this. There were bigger fish to fry. And for their team, to avoid being fried. 

“No.” Daichi said, firmly. He put the charm on top of his bag, a little carelessly, Suga noticed, “For the team.” He said softly. 

Suga looked at him in the eye, and was met with that steadfast confidence. He dropped his gaze. “Ah.” He said, very coherently. “That’s nice of her.” 

Daichi stole glances out of the corner of his eye, “Yes.” Then, “Are you nervous?” 

Suga didn't look up. “Me? No, why?” 

Daichi hesitated before answering, “You seem quieter than normal. Usually, you’d be out there trying to get the kids to calm down.” He assessed their current state. “Or maybe, encouraging them?” 

Suga smirked, “Let them have their fun, it’s been so long since we’ve taken them out.They must be excited to meet some new friends.” 

Daichi let out a laugh and Suga couldn't help but smile. Their little game of how they were the mom and dad of the team made his day most of the time, and only sometimes kept him awake for hours after he had gone to bed, reliving practice. 

“That’s true.” Daichi leaned back so their shoulders touched and Suga held back another sigh. The game, he chanted. 

Then their elbows pressed together. Suga ignored the warmth that pooled in his belly and reminded himself of how important today was. 

The back of their hands brushed. It was getting harder to focus, on anything really, but he cried out in his head, volleyball, Shiratorizawa! Suga prided himself on his persistence. 

Daichi’s finger touched his. Then another. And another, until their fingers were almost, but not quite interlaced. That’s it. It’s over. Ushijima could come over right now, declare war and start their match right there in the lobby, and Suga wouldn't even blink. All he can think about is Daichi’s hand almost holding his hand, and a strange buzzing in his ears. Lovely. 

“Is this okay?” Daichi asked softly. Ever the considerate. As expected of Karasuno’s captain. 

Suga mumbled something that could’ve been a yes. He couldn't even think now. The fear of their match had been replaced by a fuzzy feeling that seemed to have sunken right between his eyes, and lodged in his belly. 

Tsukishima walked by, adjusting his glasses, as Yamaguchi chattered to him. In his daze, Suga somehow still noticed how calm Tsukishima was. He wished he was as peaceful as he was. He had flinched when the pair passed, and Daichi snatched his hand back in response. 

“...Sorry.” Daichi apologized. There was a tightness in this voice, and that line was deep in his brow again. Suga wondered briefly what it would be like to smooth it out. 

Daichi moved as if to leave, but Suga, with reflexes unknown to himself, grabbed his wrist. “Wait.” He pleaded. 

And he missed. Daichi had left, to go off somewhere, by himself. 

Ukai walked by, “Suga,” He called out, “Warm up is starting!” 

Suga nodded back. The game.


End file.
